I'm alive and I'm dangerous
by DancingintheRayne
Summary: Kry is on the run from Division. She's wanted for knowing where the second drug is, and her powers. With no one to turb to or trust, Kry must face this on her own. But will she meet someone who can help her? Or will they turn her/T for violence and cusin.
1. Chance

**Okkk… so I kinda got bored with the other story, so I'm using the one I'm writing in English class. It's the same concept, but the powers and a few other things are different. I hope you like the new story, cuz it's the one I'm going to be writing. **

**Chance.**

That's what life is.

A game of chance.

There's a chance you'll get heads when you flip a coin.

There's a chance you'll drawl a five on a game of, 'go-fish.'

There's a chance you'll roll three fives when you are

playing Yatsee.

There's a chance you'll be born with brown hair but your parents have red hair.

Life is a game of chance.

Whether we like it or not.

Whether we know it or not.

It's all around us. Everywhere we go.

But, there is one thing nobody thought I would have a chance of.

Me,

Surviving the drug that boosts our powers.

You see, back during World War 1, ten people started getting these powers. The people were:

Robert Yoyata- My great grandfather

Fredrick Helton- Mover

Aaron Skeem- See-r

Jonathan Showman- Pacer

Hailey Shaw- (also my great grandmother) Shifter

Carter Mason- Listener

Jona Will- Thinker

Maxine Kia- Feeler

Grant Waters- Projecter

Dug de Mille- Hearer

But my great grandfather was the most powerful. His powers were all of these, but in one person.

I bet you're wondering how their powers work well, I'm about to tell you.

Mover- it's short for telekinesis. They can control things with their minds.

Pacer- you can move faster than the speed of light. Fast enough to where your body becomes mist and you can pass through objects,

See-r – someone who can see into the past, present, or future.

Shifter- someone who can change their voice, face, hair, and eyes.

Listener- someone who can hear peoples thoughts.

Thinker- a super genius.

Project- you can project yourself anywhere and you can walk, see and listen, but the people can't see or hear you.

Feeler- someone who can absorb and control people feelings and emotions.

Hearer- someone who can hear sounds hundreds of miles away and they can hear through objects.

But the problem that I have is, all these powers, I have then all. Just like my great grandfather.

When I came into the drug room, I was a weak, fragile little girl. I had only one power, a shifter, but when I was injected with the drug I got more than I bargained for.

I left without knowing my true potential until I started feeling strange. One day I fainted out of no where, and when I woke up, I had my powers.

In recovery, I was walking down the halls. I heard voices, so I tuned into listen on them. They were talking about using me as a weapon, to win the war with the government, They were going to brainwash me, making me think that what I was doing was right, but in reality it was wrong.

Division, the name of the company we train our powers at, was going to take over the world, and kill every human being on the planet.


	2. Life Story

**Two in one day!!! The other chapter is already written and it's longer than these two. I hope you like the new story I've been writing. **

Hello, my name is Koy Rigne Yoyata. But most people call me KRY. I'm 5'6; my natural look is long red hair and piercing green eyes. I'm 13 and have been on the run since I was 11.

Apparently, I'm supposed to know where the second and third drug, the ones that boost our powers. But strangely, I can't remember.

Here

S my life story, I don't usually do this, so listen and listen well, because I'm only saying this once.

So you know my great grandfather Robert Yoyata, the "powerful super-human." Well he got married to Hailey Shaw, had two kids they had powers, they met people, and had kids. They had powers. They met people had kids, they had powers. They met people, and those people are my parents; Tomas and Juliana Yoyata. My father was an amazing mover and listener, but he was killed by Division when I was about 8 because he was one of the most powerful "super-human", they'd ever seen.

My mother is a see-r and a projecter, like my dad, one of the best. She wasn't killed, but kidnapped a few months after I ran away.

Division thought she knew where I was, so they moved her into a dirt cell, no windows, no doors, one mile underground **(idk how this is possible, use your imagination.) ** I only have one weakness and that's my family.

So me, I'm famous inside the walls of Division. Famous to all the "super-natural" in the world. How, you may ask, did I get this reputation? Well my powers and my parents.

I have travelled all over the world. I see people, place, and things. But I never trust anyone. I've built up a wall between me and humanity, super-human or not.

I don't let anyone take control, I always lead. Touch me, just on my shoulder; you'll be in the hospital for a month in a coma. Get to close, you'll wish you hadn't.

That's the worst thing about not being able to trust anyone, having no one to turn to, being all alone. It's not that I don't want to let people in, I just can't. Because someone, I always come out hurt and the people come out dead.

**I hope you like it!! The next chapter I promise will be up soon!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**


	3. The one I never wanted to see again

_Silence. _

_It surrounded me as I creeped down the hall. I don't really know where I am, but I know I don't have a good feeling about this place. _

_As I walked down thee hall, I heard a voice. A familiar voice, one voice I had never wished to hear again. _

"_**WHERE IS SHE?!"**_

_As I got closer my stomach flipped, my palms were sweaty, and I was breathing like I'd just run ten miles. _

"_**But-t-t-t…… Sir. We-e-e ca-an't fn-n-n-d-d her an-ny w-where." **_

_**This is a new voice. I could tell whoever this was, was scared he might as well peeped in his pants. I sorta sounded like he was shivering. **_

_**I tried to listen on in their thoughts, but I couldn't. **_

_**I kept walking closer to the voices, thinking I was too far away to 'hear' what they were thinking. **_

_**I was about to take another step when I froze in place. Shock, realization, agony, anger, and finally pain. Filled me up. It was him. **_

_**Carter Mason the 111. The man that was power hungry, the one who wanted to brainwash me, the one who kidnapped my mother. And the person who took my father's life. **_

"_**I don't care how you get her, JUST BRING ME HER ALIVE!" Cater Mason yelled. **_

"_**We'v-v-v been searching for her for almost five months now!" Said Stutter Guy. **_

"_**Well, obviously you haven't looked hard enough! And you call yourselves Thinkers" Mason screamed. "Such a shame, all that talent **__**gon**__**e to was waste. Huh? Gone?" Carter Mason said casually. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU WILL BE IF YOU DON'T BRING ME KRY!" **_

_**WHAT?!?! He wants to kidnap me and do what? Try to fulfill his plan that he's been trying to do for almost three years! Man this guy is CRAZY!!! **_

_**I started breathing even more heavily. Trying to make sense of all of this. **_

"_**What is that noise? Someone is outside!" Mason said. **_

_**Oh, no. I started to back away, but me being the klutz I am, tripped over something. I feel with a loud thump, and whatever I'd tripped on, fell to the ground with an even louder crash! I tried to get back up, but I frickin fell back down!!! AGAIN!!! Am I a klutz or what?**_

_**Carter Mason and his stutter guy had come out and looked at me. The guy gasped but Carter Mason just smiled, took out a hand gun, pointed it at me, and pulled the trigger. **_

**I no it's not very long, but I wanted to be mean, cruel, and heartless and make it a cliffhanger!!! You guys just love me!!! I'll update when I get reviews!!! ;)**


End file.
